Plans
by 14AmyChan
Summary: yeah... ignore the title. Ferb's been sneaking off to the fireside girl's cabin, but why? Phinbella fluff galore


_**14AmyChan: okay, so this is a oneshot. It was gonna turn out different, but…**_

_**Ferb: she felt that something else was needed.**_

_**14AmyChan: and btw, Ferb talks quite a bit in here. My apologies. ^^; and I still am working on the other story, it's just that this was too fun to pass up~! *^_^***_

_**Ferb: Amy doesn't own myself or my brother or any of the fireside girls.**_

"What do you mean 'no'? Is something wrong?" fifteen year old Phineas Flynn asked his brother. Ferb Fletcher shook his head again, indicating that he had plans of his own for the day. He signaled a thumbs up to say he was fine, just in need of a bit of space.

"Well… I guess me and Isabella could find something to do today…" Phineas mused, a faint blush playing across his face. Ferb smiled gratefully, silently made his way out of his and his brother's room, slipped down the stairs, and made his way out the door and into Danville wood.

* * *

"He said he had something important. A proposition," Gretchen announced to her friends, the former fireside girls. Though they had grown out of their fireside girl status, the group had become inseparable and still looked up to Isabella as their team leader. Said team leader was currently at her crush's house.

"How do we know she won't just tell him while Ferb's gone?" Ginger asked as her hand flew up to the air. The other girls murmured in agreement and Gretchen was at a loss for words.

"Has she already tried that before?" a British voice asked from the doorway. The girls turned to see fifteen year old Ferb walking through the door of their hideout. They began to talk excitedly amongst themselves, reaching the same conclusion. This _was_ about Phineas and Isabella…

"We don't know," Gretchen said, pushing her glasses up her nose a little bit. A habit she'd formed when she got down-to-earth. "But whenever she comes back from alone time with Phineas, she seems a little sadder… Well, except for last month. We didn't see her after that. She went straight home."

"Which means he's still oblivious…" Adyson concluded, folding her arms. She was seriously beginning to tire of the almost-couple's dance. They'd been at it for more than five years, why couldn't they just get together already?

"Actually, he's not as oblivious as some might think," Ferb announced, effectively sending the girls into shocked and anticipating silence. He knew he had all of their attention and continued. "He's just oblivious to how _she_ feels about _him_, but not the other way around."

"So, what you're saying is…" Milly said, placing the two together. "Is he's had a crush on her, too?" Ferb nodded, affirming the statement.

"HOW LONG?!" the group cried out, shocked that they hadn't seen this. They'd been on the vigilante to get the two together and missed this? How?

"For about two years," Ferb answered calmly. A _thump_ could be heard outside, but the group chose to ignore it. Squirrels were plentiful around here.

"How did we miss that for _two years?!_" Katie exclaimed, just as frustrated as every other girl in the cabin. Ferb motioned for her to keep her voice down. As they began to asses the situation logically, Ferb pulled out a diagram.

"I say we set them up on a blind date," Ferb announced. The fireside girls listened eagerly to his plan.

* * *

Once the two were far enough away, they burst into fits of laughter.

"Did you… see their faces?" Isabella gasped between breaths, looking at her boyfriend. He, too, was doubled over in laughter.

"I can't believe they haven't guessed it yet," Phineas agreed, a huge grin spread across his face. Though the idea of romance had always been foreign to him, accomplishing the impossible had not. When he realized he'd had a crush on Isabella—which had, in itself, been a difficult task—he'd started to study how she acted compared to the other girls. Then he deduced that she had a crush on him in return. Figuring out how to tell her was… well… difficult.

"Well, I guess it has only been a month…" Isabella wiped a tear away from her eye. The day that Ferb and the others had gone to a 'meeting' a month ago, Phineas had taken her aside and given her the most beautiful keychain. It had her catchphrase engraved on one side, and 'Carpe Diem' on the other. After he'd stumbled through what he was going to say, Isabella had been so overcome with happiness that she'd kissed him. After that, he asked her to be his girlfriend and she had happily said yes.

"So what should we do about it? They're going to set us up on some blind date," Phineas asked as he finally caught his breath. He still had a grin on his face.

"Why don't we let them figure it out?" Isabella returned, still smiling. The mischievous couple began to walk out of the forest. "Besides, it might be fun."

"Race you to the house?" Phineas challenged, which earned a friendly acceptance from Isabella.

"You're on!"

_**14AmyChan: okay, really rushed, but I had fun writing it. *^_^***_

_**Phineas: What happened on the "blind date"?**_

_**14AmyChan: You and Isabella went to dinner, went bowling, had fun, and ended the night off with a kiss that floored Ferb and the fireside girls—who were watching.**_

_**Isabella: I like the sound of that~!**_

_**Phineas: :)**_

_**14AmyChan: okay, please read and review~! *^_^***_


End file.
